dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Humans (人間, Ningen) are the most numerous and politically dominant sentient race in the world largely thanks to their ability to create tools and adapt themselves or their environment to survive. Possessing the largest and widest-spanning culture known, they are often considered to be the standard to which the biology, psychology, and culture of other species and races are compared. Culture Aggressively territorial, while possessing no natural means of offense or defense (claws, armour) that other races may possess, the race's ability to create and adapt objects to serve specific functions, and their tendency to live/work in groups, has enabled them to dominate the majority of the planet and force other races to withdraw into their own enclosed populations away from human attention. Originally migratory, throughout their written history, humans have managed to set up large empires and kingdoms all over the planet and effectively achieved global dominance due to their industrious nature; being able to alter themselves or the environments to suit their needs as well as utilizing/taming the wildlife to serve their purposes. Physiological Attributes *Humans are part of a group of primates called great apes, which includes their closest relatives, chimpanzees, gorillas, bonobos and orangutans. Courtesy of evolution, humans have changed greatly over millions of years, to the point they have lost most of their hair which once covered much of their bodies, gained longer legs to move in a more bipedal manner, and switched from being herbivorous to a more omnivorous diet. *As omnivores, humans have twenty times more the number of taste buds than carnivores (e.g. Lamia), while generally only having half as many taste buds as herbivores (e.g. Centaurs) *Human genetics are compatible with a variety of liminal species and as such are sometimes sought after by specific liminal communities to breed with. Human males are sought after by female monogendered races; like Lamia and Harpies, who would seduce or kidnap human men for mating. For similar reasons, aggressive species like Orcs and Goblins reportedly used to kidnap human men and women from camps, towns, villages or battlefields and use them as captive breeding stock to supplement their communities. **Interestingly, while compatible, the human genome is weak compared to a liminal genome and so any child produced from a human/liminal liaison would either be a half breed (eg Watermark (human/undine), Cambion (human/devil), Nephilim (human/angel), Dhampir (human/vampire), Half-Orc, Half-Elf etc) or a full member of the liminal parent's species (eg Centaur, Lamia, Harpy, Goblin, Satyr, etc) instead of being pure human. *Human visual characteristics vary due to the different environments from which their sub-cultures originated from. For example, native Africans generally have darker skin due to the continent of Africa being more exposed to the sun, whilst Caucasians have paler skin due to their ancestors originating from Europe and the northern icelands where they cover themselves within layers of clothes to keep warm. Physical shape and size also vary due to environment. *It is estimated that the worldwide average height for an adult human male is about 172 cm, while the worldwide average height for adult human females is about 158 cm. Members Gallery FIle:Kimihito2.png File:PoliceChief4.png File:Dilinquints3.png File:Cosplay2.png File:ArcticInn14.png File:ArcticInn2.png File:MonsterHumanForces1.png File:FarmVolunteers.png File:Farm1.png File:LuzVolunteers.png File:Ren1.png File:NeighbourhoodKids2.png File:25860411.jpg File:AnimeTokyo2.png File:1438202445563.jpg File:1438202470807.jpg File:LivingWith9.png File:MonstergirlReport9.png Trivia *While taking suggestions for what monster girls to feature in the manga, Okayado also offered to include cameo appearances for those whose suggestions were included; often having them appearing alongside the monster girl they suggested. *Having evolved from a variety of forms dating back to the prehistoric age, the scientific name for the modern Human is "Homo sapiens". *Humans are naturally not that physically strong or durable, compared to other liminal species, and it is quite easy for them to get seriously injured (or killed) by a demihuman (if not handled carefully). Kimihito is considered an anomaly, as while he is not invincible, the doctors are baffled by how he never shows any signs of any fatal, permanent damage the homestays have inflicted on him, and are even more confused at how he is still alive *Due to the society's fascination with the original The Little Mermaid tale and "tragic romance" involving another species, the number of young Mermaid women meeting humans by the seashore and eloping with them is rising dramatically. *Mob Characters Wanted Twitter Category:Human Category:Terms